Dark Lover
by Klear Krystal
Summary: Only darkness covers the dark passions simmering within. -Dominant Kaname. Lemon & BDSM
1. Chapter 1

WARNING: Incest, a very little BDSM and yes..lemon (Hurray!)

CHAPTER 1

Kaname watched Yuuki struggle. She was gracious even when she was bound, as she was now. With her hands tied to the bed-post with his silk neck tie and naked breasts thrusting out. She looked restless and her eyes were tearing up with frustration of unsatisfied sexual desires. Kaname smiled slowly, a small curve gracing his well defined full mouth as he slowly pulled out his wet finger out of her. She sobbed. Her pleading eyes begged him to satisfy the unnamed desire eating at her insides. But Kaname did not feel very generous towards her today, not after she defied him so blatantly and dared to go against his wishes.

"K..kaname…pl..please!" Yuuki begged him again for the umpteenth time to relieve her from this ache, a pleasure which now almost resembled pain. She struggled hopelessly in her binds. The silk tie was soaked with her sweat. She shuddered when she felt him insert another finger deep into her. She convulsed around his finger that was gently stroking the walls of her womanhood. The sheet beneath her was already soaked. She was put on the brink of an orgasm for over an hour and every minute she thought that she wouldn't be able to survive any more of this punishment the next minute. But every time she was about to come, Kaname removed all traces of his touch or moderated her pleasure with pain. She had blood red hickeys all over her breasts concentrated mostly around her nipples from when he bit her to stop her from orgasming. Kaname started pulling his finger out of her and just when she was about to catch breath, he inserted another finger, scissoring her slowly and stretching her to the point of li'l discomfort. She screamed.

He watched her facial expressions showing pain, frustration, want and many more things. It has been 3 years since they started living together and yet she dared do things she knew he would not take lightly. But then again, the work in the council and with the school's new batch of moon dorm students, frequent meetings with the hunter's society has kept him constantly busy making him too lenient with his little sister. She was the apple of his eye and the centre of his very existence, but there were lines which he wouldn't let her cross. However precious she might be to him, at the end of the day, she was his lover and thus completely his to do whatever he wants, either it is cherish or punish her. And after today's display of her defiance, he decided that it was high time he taught her the role of a pure blood's lover and his lover. Before he dragged her to their bedroom, he had decided that today would be the day that Yuuki started receiving certain lessons directly from him.

His looks wandered slowly over her deliciously flushed body. Nothing looked better than a Yuuki covered in his marks to prove his absolute owner ship. It was a natural instinct to mark her during sex, one which even she had. He still had half a dozen bites on his shoulders to show for their yesterday's frolicking in the bathtub. He watched as he removed his fingers from her. They were wet and he could smell her arousal slowly spinning out of her control. He chuckled when her inner walls gripped his fingers lovingly, as if reluctant let them away. He slowly thumbed her clit wetly shining in between her smooth pink lips. Adorable. Arousing. He pressed into it a little too roughly and heard her whimper. The power was getting to his head. He wanted to smother her. Make her understand that she is irrevocably his and whatever her past life might be, it was no more. She was born to serve him exclusively. He wanted her to realize that.

Her smooth thighs felt like flowing silk in between his hands. He slid them down her left ankle and up her thigh very gently. He removed his black silk shirt and unbuttoned his slacks to relieve the pressure on this hard on. Slowly, he pulled her left leg up and hooked it over his shoulder. The scent was heady. He growled his pleasure into her smooth skin and he could hear her panting. He bit her inner thigh until he heard her squeak her protest and proceeded to mark her little deeper inside. By the time he reached the junction of her legs, there were more than half a dozen red little marks on her right thigh. He could hear her whimpering his name sporadically. Her hips were moving urgently and her pink pussy lips twitching as if inviting him.

He pierced her with his tongue. As soon as he did it, Yuuki screamed and sobbed for relief that seemed ages away for her. "O..on..uh…nn…onii sa..ma…" she whimpered in between his rigorous ministrations to her most sensitive part.

"Pl…please..let..let go…", she managed to say in between.

Kaname's hold on her thighs tightend to a painful degree. But Yuuki was too lost in the painful pleasure to make head or tails of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's thought of the day: A lady wants a tiger in her bed. It's beautiful, it's playful but by the end of the day it's still a beast and you can't help but be intimidated.

I want a guy like that!

CHAPTER 2

It was only few minutes, but Yuuki felt that eons have passed. Her mind blanked and all she was conscious of was her domineering elder brother's warm, wet and insistent tongue probing her and pushing her beyond the lines of sanity. She pleaded with him again even though subconsciously she knew that it was futile. Kaname provoked was dangerous. She always knew that.

Eating her out was as usual..delicious. Kaname could feel Yuuki desperately trying pull away from him. Futile. He let his finger nails sink into her soft skin. Her free leg was pushing against the mattress, trying to dislodge him and push him away from her. Even though she couldn't do it, after a time it started to displease him. Later, he would teach her that displeasing him might not be wisest thing to do, especially in bed. But for now, he wanted to drown himself, just for his own pleasure. He caught hold of her other leg at her thigh and pushed it up where it cannot hinder his pleasure.

She wanted to get away from the binds. They were starting to scare her a little. Kaname did not seem in any hurry to finish this. Even though in the past he did something similar, the moment she started feeling frustrated he would give in and see to her pleasure. But this time around, she can see that he was different. Somewhere deep inside her, she knew that living with kaname would not be easy. Not only was he powerful, he was also the ultimate law when it came to vampires. And being his sister and lover, he was her sole family and had every right on her. No one would question his decision when it came to her, the vampire clan saw her as his and his to do whatever pleases him.

"I…I w…won't..not again…n…no..not ever a..again!"Yuuki sobbed. He stopped and she rushed her apology before he started his onslaught again. "Never ag..again Onii sama! I..I won't do that again", tears streamed down her face. " Won't meet anyone. Please! I promise I'll stop visiting Cross mansion..uhh..", she hiccupped. She wanted a relief from this. Every cell in her body was crying for an outlet. An outlet to all the sexual tension built up in her. Kaname rose above her, removing her leg from over his shoulder to wrap it around his waist. She watched the flex of his muscles and moved her eyes to his face. She shivered. He looked lethal. He's eyes were red, cold and glowed with arousal. She dared not move in case she did something he did not want. Instinctually, she knew that displeasing him now would be very bad for her.

Kaname looked at her face. Beauty. Since she was a little girl, she was beautiful with big eyes to drown him, a pert nose and a mouth that made him wild. Small, pink and slightly parted to show a line of pearly teeth with a pouty look. And the delicate pink tongue that would dart out to lick her lips wet whenever she was nervous wanted him put her down on bed till eternity. He wanted to crush her. He lowered his head in between her breasts, slowly thumbing her nipple while the other hand smoothed her hips and waist. He was not done punishing her. Not yet and not so soon. Perhaps a week without sexual release might be what is needed to keep her in line. But she was too young and too trusting in him. Something like that would probably break her trust in him which is not something he wanted. He licked between her breasts gently. He could hear her rapid heartbeat caused due to her arousal and fear. He raised himself on his hands to watch her lick her trembling lips nervously. He burned. He felt like taking her without restraints, trust be damned. But that no doubt would be a very bad idea. She was crying and he cannot risk losing her. Ever.

Kaname calmed himself down a little, enough to kiss her gently on her mouth, his fantasy. He would love to see those pink pouty lips stretched around his hard on. He calmed himself reminding himself that in four more days, it would be her 18th birthday and beginning that day she would be physically bound to him so intimately that she would forget any embarrassment by the time he was done with her. He gave a long lick on her tiny mouth. She tasted like cherries. He smiled. His little sister. He kissed her on her forehead and moved down on her. He heard her whimper again. When he was in between her legs once again Kaname turned his head and gave an open mouthed kiss on her inner thigh licking her slowly. His fangs grazed her skin and she jumped lightly. Kaname bit her down and sucked in her blood at the same time inserting two of his fingers into her tight sheath. She convulsed and orgasmed.

Kaname moved himself next to her on the bed and slowly licked his fingers clean of her. He slowly removed her binds and kissed her wrists gently and pulled her towards him. She curled. "Not so soon princess", he whispered in her ear. He took her hand and wrapped it around his hard on that was raging for release.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3:

Author's Note: Nothing motivates me to keep going on with the story like genuine reviews from interested readers.

Note of apology: For those who awaited the continuation- extremely sorry for the delay. I met with an accident recently, a grade 2 tibial compound fracture. But I'm back now!

Yuuki watched her brother sip the red wine. Vampire council members were frantic over the upcoming meeting with the hunters and Kaname's involvement was highly necessary. She did not complain that he was busier these days. It was not like she did not miss him, but she preferred not to meet him for the coming few days. Unconsciously she rubbed her reddened wrists. Leather handcuffs are no better than rope if you are struggling. It has been two days since her 18th birthday. The party was a blur. The whole time was spent in her elder brother's company ensconced in his arms.

2 days before, at the ending of Yuuki's birthday party:

By the time Yuuki and Kaname reached their bed chamber Yuuki was trembling with fear and anxiety. Recently, she has found that her brother's kindness and generosity doesn't extend to her relation with Zero. She stopped outside the bed chamber clutching at Kaname's shirt hoping and praying that he would listen to her. "He's just a friend..has always been one and nothing more nii sama". Kaname's silence made her all the more anxious. "Let's go inside" Kaname said as he slowly and gently peeled her small fingers off his shirt. His hand engulfed her little trembling fingers as he pulled her into the room. She tried to soothe his anger she felt emanating from him, "I wouldn't have spoken to him if he wasn't introduced by one of the council men". He led her to the huge wooden bed with intricate carvings in the dimly lit room. As she sat on its edge Kaname place his coat on the nearby chair and kneeled before Yuuki on the floor. He lifted her right leg and placed his fingers inside her shoe and gently removed it.

Kaname placed a slight kiss on her toe. The delicious little princess squirmed in his hand. He was mad when he saw her with Zero. But right at this moment nothing mattered other than this girl who grew up solely for him. For a moment he wondered if she knew that from today henceforth she was going to be his possession. To be cherished and devoured by him. Existing for him. He looked into her eyes. They looked at him with anxiety and fear. "..nii- sama..". He watched her sweet lips form those words, her eyes growing bigger with fear. Did she see lust raging in his red eyes? Perhaps. He licked her toe. She shivered. He let his hand slide up her lithe leg, feeling up her insanely silky skin, absorbing her tremors. He was slowly losing his mind for her. He took her toes into his mouth and sucked on them, letting his tongue slide in through them. He felt her hand stop his at her thigh. He kissed her toe once again before he put her leg down. Perhaps taking things a little slowly, today when he can at last, take her totally would be more advisable. He got up to remove his shirt off his lithely muscular torso and unbuttoned his trousers. He felt Yuuki watching his every move. The curious kitten. He wondered if she would bare her tiny claws if he took things too fast. He looked at her. She was clutching her evening gown repeatedly. She was scared. "Hungry?" he asked sliding his fingers on her smooth cheek. Yuuki slowly nodded hesitatingly. He sat down beside her and pulled her onto him with her legs on either side of him. "Uh..". She sounded startled. Kaname pulled her a little closer and bent his neck giving her free access to sate her hunger. He felt her hesitatingly lick his neck. He was aroused. He could feel her soft breasts pressing against him through the fabric, her fingers clutching at his nape and her breath against his neck. He felt her fangs slowly sinking into him. He could feel his control shattering slowly. He squeezed her butt. Perfectly rounded and perfect for spanking. His princess moaned into his neck, her feed apparently finished. She lay limp in his lap sated and content. Kaname smiled. If she could see him smile, she would probably find the nearest door. But she did not watch him nor did she move. Kaname let his hands feel her soft breasts straining against her evening gown. He pulled her hemline down baring her breasts. She moaned again when she felt his fingers grazing her nipples. He pinched them until she protested and squeezed her plump buttocks again pushing her onto his hard on. Her hand slid from the nape of his neck to his shoulder and he felt her tiny claws dig into his flesh. His lust was raging. Perhaps it was time to teach her ways t o pleasure him. "Princess…" his voice sounded husky to his own ears. He gently put her down on the floor and released his hard on from his trousers. Yuuki looked at him with a little fear in her eyes. She was a goddess. She looked tempting. He bent down tangling his hand in hair and pulling her up to taste her mouth. Her little tongue trying to lick inside his mouth made him bite at her tongue. She whimpered and tried to move back. But his hand in her hair did not allow her any moment. His abdominal muscled flexed. He was rock hard and her mouth was desperately needed. He pulled his mouth away from hers. "Open your mouth Yuuki" It was a command. She looked a little frightened but she opened her mouth and licked at his head. His grip in her hair tightened. Unconsciously he pulled her onto his hard on. He could feel her struggling to get away. His grip did not slacken. Instead he tightened his grip. "Shh….Yuuki.." he crooned to her. She calmed and started awkwardly sucking and licking him. He looked down at her and watched her rose bud mouth, his fantasy, stretched around him, pleasuring him. Those soft pink lips sliding up and down on his hard on and her bared breasts peaking to the cool air made him lose whatever control he had over his sanity.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4:

Author's Note: Academical pressure is not to be under estimated

Yuuki tried to move her mouth away from Kaname, only to be stopped by his hand that was insistently pulling her on to his hard on. She started panicking when his hold on her increased. She tried to move away yet again. Her hand pushing against her brother's leg while the other pulled on her rumpled evening gown. Kaname's hold on her hair became punishingly tight and his right hand seized her shoulder pushing against her shoulder blade. Yuuki whimpered at the pain of her hand being pulled and pulled back her head, accidentally scraping her teeth on his hard on. The hand on her head froze. She was slowly pulled away. Dimly, she could see her brother bending down and lifting up her chin to meet his eyes. When she could see his eyes, brimming with raw desire, blazing red, she shivered. She tried to move away from him and slipped on her evening gown. Kaname did not move to help her. She sat up amidst her blood red gown, a favourite of Kaname's, when she felt his hand slithering up her leg. It did not hesitate. She felt the warmth of his hand rising up her leg. The shadow looming on her as her brother moved atop her made her intimidated. In the haze of lust and intimidation, she felt her satin undergarment sliding down her legs and her gown bunching around her waist. She saw her brother moving his left hand on her abdomen and down towards her wetness. He did not look at her. He caught her clit in between the back of his middle finger and index finger and squeezed it. Fire shot up her abdomen. Instinctively, she used her leg to push him away when he caught it in his left hand and pinned it on the carpet. He growled, at the edge of sanity. A moment later he buried his face in between her legs, suckling her. His tongue went deep inside her. The finger working on her clit never stopped. Yuuki felt her world of sanity slipping away from her. She came.

A moment later, even before she could regain her senses, she felt her brother's tongue slowly swiping over her pussy. She whimpered, exhausted. But respite was not yet to come. He inserted two fingers inside her and licked the skin that stretched around his fingers. It sent little waves of shock inside her feverish, exhausted body. His long fingers pushed in a little more and it started feeling a little uncomfortable. Yuuki made a little sound to her displeasure clear. Perhaps she was naïve and trusted her brother a little too much. Instead of retreating his hands, she felt him push in further. His fingers started moving in and out while he greedily feasted on her raw clit. Yuuki's many whimpers and protests went unheard until she reached her second climax.

Kaname felt the blood throbbing inside him. He was painfully hard, and he needed to be inside her. He slowly got up on his knees and saw his sweet thing sprawled on the carpet. Her tiny hands clutched her evening gown and her parted legs showed him a raw and shiny pussy drenched in her juices. He saw her tears sliding down her cheeks. As her brother he should be concerned about it, probably. But he was in no state to do so. All he cared about right now was pushing himself inside of her very womanhood. He was tethering almost at the brink of insanity. He bent down on her and took her mouth roughly, forcing her to open her mouth and let him invade it. The sweet sweet mouth. His hands caught her thighs and opened them wide for him. A little slide inside her pussy evoked a pained groan from her. She was weakly struggling to get away. Kaname's last thought was that he would never let her go.

Her pussy stretched around his hardness felt insanely good, like he was touching upon heaven. The breast in his hand felt satin smooth and soft. May be he was squeezing it too hard. He was weakly conscious of sharp little nails digging into his forearm. A soft palm, may be pushing or caressing, on his bare muscular chest. His desire was ruling him and it wanted him to give himself the ultimate pleasure of finding his release in Yuuki. Whenever he moved out of her pussy, the displeased feeling would make him enter her all the more rougher. After a time, he lost his basic thinking capacity and let himself go.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5:

Author's Note: An update after a long time, I hope you have fun!

Yuuki could feel Kaname's smile against her left cheek as he ran a finger on her naked spine. She was still sleepy, but Kaname's hand sliding in her hair a little roughly as his mouth slid from her cheek to neck told her that she would not be sleeping for long. It took some willpower to pry open her eyes. And the clock on the wall, in the dimly lit room showed that it was 3.10 in the morning. Before she could shake off her drowsiness, she felt Kaname's teeth slowly sinking into her neck. As he drank, she felt a heightened awareness of her surroundings. She could hear the forest rustling and swaying, the wind wheezing and the insects fluttering about. She realized that her right hand was trapped between his naked chest, her and the bed. She slid her left hand into Kaname's hair gently, to let him know that she's awake. But he did not seem to be aware of her touch. Instead, she felt his fangs digging into her more insistently causing her to flinch. He did not feed for a week. Their entire clan has moved to Reykjavik for the coming six months. The short days made the place an ideal choice for them. Even then, most of the days were cloudy. Although she felt sad to leave behind all her friends, the choice was already made by their Clan. Another painful pull at her neck jolted her out of her reverie. The hand that was lazily caressing her spine was now crushing her into Kaname making her aware of her nakedness. She should be thankful for the darkness hiding her blush. Even after all this time, it still felt embarrassing. But it doesn't seem like a feeling that is shared by Kaname. After a little tug at her neck, she felt his teeth pulling out, giving her chills- She shivered. She watched as he rose above her, licking his fangs with his tongue. The fire seemed to dance on a taut shoulder and his black hair. He gave her a lazy smile. "Cold?" he asked, his eyes slowly examining her. She pulled the sheets around her waist up to her chest. "Don't do that!" she was embarassed. "Mmm" was all he said as he pulled her on top of him. While she was busy rightening her sheets, he steadied her with his left hand around her waist and pulled her face a little towards him and gave a slow long lick on her recent bite marks. "Did that hurt?" he whispered against them. Before she could form a proper reply, he slid off the bed along with her, her sheets trailing after her as she hurriedly pulled them along.

Kaname walked towards the couch in the left corner of the room with Yuuki struggling in his right arm. This city is perfect, he thought, lowering his sister on the couch and stepping on the sheet before she could pull it on her again. He could see her disagreement in her eyes, as she let go off the sheets and pulled her legs towards her chest, shielding her breasts from his sight, the shy princess. He sat beside her and gently pried off her right hand that was tightly clutching around her folded legs. Not much resistance, he noticed as he kissed her upturned palm in the center. That pleased him. He tucked her hair behind her ear to get a better look at her face and as expected, it was red with embarrassment. She smacked him when he laughed at that. It felt blissful. To be here, far away from the worthless hassles of vampire hunters, humans, peace treaties was relaxing. Now, with the treaty, their clan can retreat to their ways and the useless trouble would be taken care of by the Hunter Society. As long as they don't breach into his territory, he would have no reason to involve himself. Yuuki's limited association with only the Vampire society is even better, he thought as he lightly kissed the tip of her fingers. He tugged her gently towards him and whispered in her ear, "I love you". He felt the heat rise from her cheeks. He softly bit her ear lobe as he pulled her into his lap. "Let go your legs" he breathed in her ear as he slowly removed her other arm around her legs. She buried her face into his neck and let him part her legs. But her courage seemed to have ran out when he was about to touch her in between her legs and she tightly shut them close again. A part of him wanted to push her to the couch, force her legs apart and take her like he did a few days back, but occasionally being gentle would be the best way around his little princess. He put a hand around her, a thumb slowly grazing her cheek. "How do you like the city?" he asked. "I like it" she said in a muffled voice against his neck. She was adorable. "Won't you talk to me instead to my neck?" he whispered close to her ear. She moved against him and he felt her soft breast rubbing against his chest. She said something in to his neck, but his blood was thrumming inside him with desire and he couldn't make any sense of what she said. Seeing as she was feeling shy, she would not let him do anything on this couch. With languid movement he got up from the couch and walked to the bed, dropping her on the mattress. He moved on top of her and caught her wrists and pinned them above her before she could cover herself. She squeaked in distress and struggled to free herself, the movements making her breasts bounce invitingly at him.

Her brother had that look on his face. She wanted to appeal to him while he was still enjoying himself and while she was not in pain. She stopped struggling and gently tugged one of her wrist locked tightly in his hands. His red eyes moved to her face and his mouth was not smiling. "Onii sama…" she whispered gently as she tried to pull one wrist out of his hand. His grip tightened on her in reaction and he bent lower to take her mouth in a rough kiss. His free hand squeezed her waist and moved down lifting her left leg around his waist. She felt his hand slide between them and heard the metallic sound of him unzipping his trousers. He ended his kiss with a painful nip on her lower lip and moved down. When she did not struggle even after the nip, he slowly released her hands and fondled her breasts. Yuuki tried not to push him away or move away from him as he slowly slipped in between her legs and carried on with his leisurely explorations. She cringed when she felt his teeth nibble at her inner thighs while he slowly fed two fingers into her. For a moment she felt strange, before she could voice any complaints, she felt his fangs sink into her inner thigh. She tried getting away from her brother, but his hands held her firmly in place. The sensation was eating at her, neither pain nor pleasure. A moment later, Kaname rose above her, turning her around, with one hand placed firmly on hers to prevent her escape and the other pulling her up on all fours underneath him. When her back touched his chest, she felt him move inside her. He went in slowly and gently at first, the feeling unbearable. He kept at it, until she came and fell panting on the mattress. He moved on top her, gently brushing her hair to her side and kissed her gently on her cheek and whispered, almost menacingly, "And now, it's my turn".


End file.
